


Quotes

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [124]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Bone's can't stop quoting himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Mornin' love! Here's the first prompt from me (I'm sorry if it takes me a while to reply to yours, I find myself suddenly doing 4 role-plays at once) Bones can't stop quoting himself. That is all.

"Dammit Jim, I’m a Doctor, not a moon shuttle operator" groused Bones.

"You used that one last week" said Jim, tiredly.

"I know, I was just quoting myself"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I have no idea where I was going with this!


End file.
